


Lights in the Waters

by OtakuAme



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAme/pseuds/OtakuAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to take Jamie on a little trip for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights in the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking forward to writing this all week, I got the prompt in an ask on Sunday and decided to fit it in to thursdays theme  
> Prompt: "Jack taking (Jamie) to the glowing beaches of Vadhoo, Maldives"  
> Theme of the day: Long Distance (okay yeah, this isn't a long distance relationship fic, but they are a LONG DISTANCE from home! right? yeah i know...)

Jamie loved flying with Jack; he would hug the winter spirit close as their bodies were carried as easily as a leaf on the wind. He felt so invincible and free and yet so protected and sheltered all at once, but this was getting a bit ridiculous, “Jack, we've been flying forever, where are we even going?”

“I told you,” Jack smirked, his crystal blue eyes scanning over the water as he had been for a while, “it's a surprise for our anniversary.”

With no further explanation as to their destination, Jamie could only sigh and shift his arms around Jack, nuzzling his face into the crook of the others chilled neck. After another fifteen minutes passed, Jack suddenly dropped their altitude. When Jamie turned his head to see where they were landing Jack protested, “Uh uh uh! Nope, close your eyes, you can't see until I say so.”

“Alright, alright...” Jamie rolled his eyes and leaned back into Jack as his eyelids slid shut. He felt his feet come to rest in something softer than grass or dirt as cold arm's released him, favoring to cover his eyes from behind instead.

“Okay, now just, turn this way a bit,” Jack guided him to face to his right about 90 degrees before removing his hands, “and there, open your eyes!”

When Jamie did as he had been instructed he could only gaze over the scenery. It was a beach, but not like any he had been on before. Sure, the sand was the same, and there was nothing too spectacular about the trees or foliage nearby, but... the water! All through the water nearest the shore were pinpricks or bright blue light. The light's moved with the waves, bobbing and floating closer and farther away. Jack's arms slipping around his waist finally snapped him back to the moment, “Jack this is- this has to be the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen! Where is this, what are those lights, they can't be natura-”

“Whoa whoa slow down there,” Jack chuckled, “we're on an island south of India, pretty close to Tooth's place, actually. I think it was called the Vaadhoo, Maldives?” His lips pursed slightly, wondering silently to himself over the pronunciation for a moment, “The lights are these little plankton-like thingies that glow when they come in contact with oxygen. They're sorta like little water fireflies.” He snuggled his chin into Jamie's shoulder, which seemed to be a bit higher than he last remembered it being, “Happy anniversary~”

“Thank you... Jack, this is amazing.” His eyes could barely tear away from the scene, it all seemed to glow in that beautiful blue. When he took a moment to finally glance to his boyfriend he couldn't help noticing Jack's bright blue eyes seemed to rival the waters surface.

Jack smiled widely and pecked a light kiss on Jamie's newly flushed cheek. “You wanna go walk in it? They glow even brighter when you do. C'mon, I’ll show you it's so cool!”

The brunet's face puzzled as he was pulled towards the water, “I thought you were afraid of the water.” Jack had developed a rather reasonable fear of water since retrieving his memories all those years back and had declined to go swimming or even wading since. 

“Ya know it's weird,” Jack gently tossed his staff onto the sand, far enough from the water so as to keep it safe, as he knelt down to take off Jamie's shoes and socks, “I'm okay with it here. I think it might be the lights, it doesn't seem that scary all lit up.”

Jamie smiled, “Alright let's go then.” With his pants legs rolled up to his knees, he took Jack's hand in his own as they walked into the shallow water. Just as the frost spirit had said, their movements agitated the microscopic creatures in the water just enough, making their path glow a brilliant blue. They laughed together, dancing through the seemingly magic waters, tripping over each other more often then not after not paying attention to where they stepped, focusing only on the lights.

After a half hour they both lay thoroughly drenched and laughing on the sandy beach. Rolling up his pants hadn't done much good once the two of them had slipped, soaking themselves in the salt water. Some of the glowing creatures had stuck to their clothing and hair when they fell, leaving them with miniature constellations of blue stars across their clothing and skin. When he had finally stopped laughing long enough to speak, Jack rolled on top of Jamie, pressing their chests together. “You know what we have to do know, right?”

Chestnut eyes sparkled with a playful light, “Dump glow in the dark paint in the high schools pool?”

Jack laughed before pressing his cool lips to Jamie's slightly warmer ones, “God, I love you.”


End file.
